Hinged lids of the type described herein are generally used for covering holes in the ground that provide access to underground electrical, air, water and other utility hookups, such as manhole covers, vault doors, storm grates and the like. These types of lids may be circular or rectangular in shape and have a hinged end or edge that is hingedly affixed to the ground and an opposing non-hinged end or edge that is free to permit lifting the hinged lid about the hinged end for access to the underground utilities. A hand grip, slot or hole is provided at or near the non-hinged end or edge for workers to insert their hands, a crowbar or a hook into and then to pull up on the lid, thus requiring that the worker pull up on the lid while bending over. Hinged lids of these types are made of metal, have a diameter of about 16 inches or more and a weight of about 60 pounds or more depending on the application, and therefore require substantial force to open the lid. Hinged lids also do not have a latch or other means to keep the lids in an open position, and can fall closed if not properly handled.
Several lid lifters are available for lifting non-hinged manhole covers and the like, but such known lid lifters do not sufficiently reduce the force needed to open the cover or provide any means for ergonomically and safely maintaining the cover in an open position or closing the cover.